


彬准｜准彬 棉花糖味的雪人也会说梦话吗

by Eltex0313Shania



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 准彬 - Freeform, 彬准 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltex0313Shania/pseuds/Eltex0313Shania
Summary: 「他得成为一块坚实的雪。最好变成冰。要护人。要爱人。」
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, SooJun - Relationship, Yeonbin - Relationship, choi yeonjun/choi soobin, 准彬 - Relationship, 崔然竣 - Relationship, 崔然竣/崔秀彬, 崔秀彬 - Relationship, 彬准 - Relationship, 彬竣 - Relationship, 竣彬 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	彬准｜准彬 棉花糖味的雪人也会说梦话吗

现背/私设多/ooc/请勿上升真人  
121无差/短篇完结  
文BY：伊特

其实时间已经很晚了。崔然竣躺在自己的房间里，看着亮起的手机屏幕发呆。  
消息未读。  
应该是进浴室了吧。崔然竣暗暗地想，崔秀彬一向是最后一个洗澡，要洗上接近一个小时才会从浴室出来。他也问过崔秀彬，为什么洗澡总要洗很久？崔秀彬只是露出一贯的兔子笑容，说洗澡很能让他放松。也许是的。洗掉疲倦，忘记所有不好的事情，他才能尽全力地做好他们的队长。  
这几天崔秀彬没怎么和崔然竣说话，跑行程时会跟他说“哥辛苦了”或者“谢谢哥”之外，别的什么也没说。录团综也是，有几次崔然竣的眼神望向崔秀彬，发现他也在看自己，但眼神一碰上，崔秀彬又移开目光，假装刚才的对视只是偶然——崔然竣差点就信了，如果崔秀彬的耳朵不那么红的话。  
他的小兔子怎么了呢？  
崔然竣把手机扔到一边，用被子蒙着头，闷在被窝里睁着眼，看着一片混沌的暗。小兔子不像是在生气，也不像是在和谁闹脾气，在舞台上也是拼尽全力地表演了，状态也还不错。可是崔秀彬最近肉眼可见地沉默了，好像还瘦了些，崔然竣都看在眼里。他想不明白崔秀彬是怎么了。  
他掀开被子下了床，还没走出房门，崔秀彬就推开了他的房间门。  
“干嘛啊？吓我一跳。”崔然竣后退了几步。  
崔秀彬笑，“哥还没睡着吗？看门缝有亮光，感觉哥还没睡所以就来找哥了。”  
“马上就睡。明天下午才有行程，所以没那么急着睡。”大概是因为刚洗完澡，崔秀彬的睡衣领口那里露出一截粉红的皮肤，随着呼吸起伏。崔然竣从那里移开目光，看向崔秀彬的眼睛，“你呢？来我房间是想干什么？”  
崔秀彬咬着嘴唇，似乎在思考什么，刚洗完澡的脸还是红的，这会儿似乎更红了。崔然竣没忍住，伸出手捏了捏他柔软的脸。瘦了，手感变差了，崔然竣有点沮丧，决定明天就带他去吃肉。  
“孩子们都睡了吧。”崔然竣知道，崔秀彬一咬嘴唇就是紧张或者不安的表现，他岔开了话题，“不如，今晚一起睡？”  
崔秀彬的兔眼睁大了一点，语气里有一些起伏，“真的？”  
“嗯，去把枕头拿来吧。”  
两个人在床上躺下，崔然竣躺在里侧，贴心地用被子把崔秀彬和他都裹起来。崔秀彬低低地笑了，往崔然竣这边靠近了些。房间关了灯，现在两个人互相望着，很安静。有那么一瞬间，他们都觉得像是正在做梦，梦的虚无感和迫真感从两年前就扭曲在一起，有时令他们分不清。梦之章给他们的梦赋予雏形，他们戴上沉重的王冠，自那一刻就不能再轻易摘下。也只有在深夜，两个人才能卸下王冠，抱在一起。  
他们无话不谈。两个人说梦想，说成员们，说现在的生活，总有说不完的话。崔然竣想要出一张全是自作曲的mixtape，而崔秀彬则是想早点开演唱会，当然，崔然竣也想。出道两年来他们一直没有实感，总觉得一切像是个美梦，他们沉溺在里面，醒不过来。  
尤其是对彼此，现在的亲近都是真的吗？不是因为要应对镜头而做出的样子吧？崔然竣有时怀疑，崔秀彬真的就是好脾气的兔子，会把肩膀借给每个人靠，会默默地在身后支持成员们，累的时候也会首先安抚每个人的情绪，的确是很好的队长。  
可是对崔然竣呢？  
作为队内最年长的两个人，从一开始他们就学着了解对方，努力地靠近，为此两个人都费了不少心思。崔秀彬原先也说过，哥和我虽然在组合里最相似，但我们也有很多地方都不一样……哥哥是很好的人，以后只会变得更好，我也会朝着哥的方向前进的。他一直是这样理解自己的吗？崔然竣闻着崔秀彬身上的沐浴露香气，靠近他的脸亲了一口崔秀彬的鼻梁。  
也看看哥啊。  
出道之前崔然竣想着要和他一起出道，两个人都昼夜不分地练习，那时候再怎么辛苦，只要看着对方的笑容，似乎一切的苦都只算干涸的泪，蒸发了就没了。他想崔秀彬那样努力，大概比他有更深的执念，执著于他，于自己，于他们的感情。对崔然竣来说，崔秀彬是既偏执又纯真的小兔子，也同样需要他来守护。  
“秀彬啊，为什么这些天不理我呢？”  
崔然竣声音沉沉的，带着些极难察觉的委屈，“都不和我说话了……秀彬尼。”  
他的手伸出去，坏心思地隔着睡衣摸崔秀彬的胸肌，一路往下，在一块凸出来的地方停下，故意掐了一把。崔然竣听见崔秀彬闷哼了一声。他又移开手，往上摸去，被崔秀彬拉住手腕。  
“哥。”崔秀彬这样喊他。“今天不行。”  
崔然竣没说话，只是凑上去亲他的嘴唇，吮吸软和的两瓣唇肉，舌尖轻而易举探进口腔，故意作乱，惹得崔秀彬小声地嘤咛。崔秀彬试图推开崔然竣，但崔然竣却借势把他搂进怀里，加深了这个吻，他也就不再挣扎。吻了很久，两个人才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“……真的很久没接吻了啊。”崔然竣搂着崔秀彬，“是不是都不习惯了？”  
崔秀彬小声地说，“哪有很久，明明上个星期才吻过……”  
“你真的……呀，说说看，为什么这个星期都不和我说话？为什么躲着我啊？”  
“也不是躲着哥，”崔秀彬慢吞吞吐出几个字，“就只是……只是……”小兔子支支吾吾半天也没说出一句完整的话来。崔然竣又伸出手揉他的脸，讨好似地放软了声音，“我们秀彬……到底有什么烦恼呢？”他原来不常在别人面前撒娇，可是只要看见崔秀彬，崔然竣的心就跳得厉害。毕竟没有人不喜欢软乎乎的兔子。他也想哄兔子开心。  
崔秀彬从鼻腔里极轻地嗯了一声，唇瓣开始张合，“哥是不是很喜欢冬天啊？”  
这和冬天有关系吗？崔然竣虽然摸不着头脑，但还是回答他，“我是挺喜欢的。秀彬也喜欢冬天，不是吗？”  
“不是噢，哥。比起喜欢冬天，我更喜欢和哥哥在一起的时候，也就是说，不管什么季节，我也许都会喜欢的吧。”  
“是吗？”听见他这样说，崔然竣倒有些不好意思了。“那就是说，秀彬原来是不喜欢冬天的吗？”  
“也不是。我只是不喜欢下雪。”  
“第一次听你说呢，原来秀彬不喜欢雪啊。好可惜，本来想和你一起玩雪来着。”  
回溯到上个星期的某一天，外面下了雪，崔然竣兴奋得不得了，和忙内们冲下楼去一头扎进雪堆里。崔秀彬没下去加入雪团大战，在窗边看着这三个人玩雪。姜太显和休宁凯把雪球全部砸向崔然竣，崔然竣受到弟弟们的攻击，吱哇乱叫。崔秀彬没忍住笑出了声，用手机把崔然竣夸张的表情拍下来，笑了许久。  
笑着笑着，他又想起以前。  
那时是出道前，有一次他和崔然竣去附近的面包店买面包吃，买完面包出来，发现下雪了。虽然不大，雪颗粒掉在两个人肩头，发出极轻微的响声。崔然竣突然牵住了崔秀彬的手，拉着他在大街上飞快地跑起来，一边跑一边笑。“笑什么啊？”崔秀彬问他，问完了之后跟着崔然竣一起傻笑，跑到没人的街角处才停下来。  
“哥突然跑什么啊？”  
“秀彬是我的雪人吧。”  
“哥说什么呢？”  
崔然竣靠近他，在他耳边轻轻地说，“我说，秀彬是我的雪人。我最喜欢秀彬了啊。因为太喜欢，所以想带着你一起逃跑，也是可以的吧？”  
只要侧过头，崔秀彬就能亲到崔然竣。这是他心底渴求已久的，崔秀彬红了脸，紧紧攥着的面包几乎要被他捏成扁片。他是认真的吗？是认真的吧？崔秀彬闭了眼睛，鼓起勇气侧过头，亲了一口崔然竣。崔然竣像是被他的举动震惊到，几乎下意识地推开了他。崔秀彬愣在原地，有些慌张，崔然竣也许是开玩笑才这样说的，而他却当了真。  
他咬着嘴唇，眼泪都快要流下来了。崔然竣却又走近他，一把将他搂进怀里。然后，他们接吻了，是崔然竣先亲的他，崔秀彬迷迷糊糊地想着，原来哥哥没有骗他。吻的味道似雪。  
这是两个人的初吻。  
从那天起，崔秀彬觉得，雪似乎也没那么讨厌了。  
那天晚上两个人做爱，害羞得很，即便都是第一次，但他们依然是尝到了禁果。为他着迷，为他坠落，为他重组，折叠，缠绕。崔秀彬和崔然竣翻来覆去，他们是镌刻在彼此身躯上的一颗痣，以爱之名附丽于对方的皮囊之上，灵魂之深。  
崔秀彬当然无法忘记崔然竣在他耳边说的，他是他的雪人。  
是啊，雪人只有一个冬天的寿命，过了冬天，它就要融化了。为什么要把他比作雪人呢？崔秀彬很想告诉崔然竣，雪人化了就不能陪着哥了。可是他没有这样说。说起雪，人们都会觉得雪纯洁，然而雪是最脆弱的，雪会消逝的。崔秀彬自认为足够坚强，即便要做雪人也是做最坚不可摧的那个。  
既然这样，他就要做崔然竣唯一的雪人，独占他一份羁绊，做不会融化的雪人。  
半天没有动静，崔然竣有些困了，迷迷糊糊中，他感到崔秀彬似乎在他的唇上印下一吻。  
“我要做哥唯一的雪人。”  
崔然竣困得睁不开眼，但心里却想着，棉花糖味的秀彬尼雪人原来会说梦话啊。

做我唯一的雪人吗？  
崔然竣早上醒来的时候，崔秀彬这只兔子正乖巧地窝在他的怀里，睡得正香。  
这句话为什么听起来那样耳熟呢？崔然竣看着崔秀彬的脸，突然想起，这是出道前他曾经对崔秀彬说过的话——“秀彬是我的雪人。”十几岁的少年人看什么都像新生事物，在崔然竣眼里，崔秀彬就是雪一样的存在，干净，纯粹。而他想做捧雪的人，让时间都静止，好留住这片白。  
兔子崔秀彬还在熟睡，崔然竣故意捏住他的鼻子，均匀的呼吸声被打乱，面前人嘴唇微张，没有要醒的意思。崔然竣又揉了几下崔秀彬的脸，他才慢慢睁开眼睛，“……哥。”  
“睡得好吗？”  
崔秀彬还有点迷糊，点点头，“嗯。多亏了哥，好像没那么辛苦了。”  
傻兔子。崔然竣在心里喊他。  
“是吃醋了吗？上次和忙内们玩雪，没有喊你一起。”  
“不是，”崔秀彬往被窝里缩，“只是在想，像这样的日子……我们不是会一直都在一起的嘛……即使这样互相照顾下去，是会更亲近呢还是会渐行渐远呢……希望我永远都不要变。对孩子们是这样——”  
“对哥也是。”  
敏感兔子崔秀彬说完这些，眼圈泛红，似乎下一秒就要哭出来了。他好像比想象中的要更喜欢他的成员们，也更喜欢崔然竣。他想离崔然竣更近，可又不敢更近，即便私下他们亲密无间，他也觉得那像是指尖留不住的沙，怎么样都抓不住。能够抓住他吗？能够留住他吗？四处目光积聚在他们身上，他只觉得无处可逃。也许爱就是触手可及却又不得不收回手。  
崔秀彬一想这些就很难过，哽咽着说，“所以，我想默默地看着哥，比起不可预见的未来，我更想在哥的背后支持哥，那样可能会更长久吧。我是这样想的。”  
他们还要面对很多事情。一起走过的路，也会继续走下去。梦之章结束了，可他们的漫漫旅程才刚刚开始。假如总是回望过去，人是走不远的。雪人到了春天就会融化，但崔秀彬不可以。他得成为一块坚实的雪。最好变成冰。要护人。要爱人。  
“傻瓜啊。”崔然竣擦掉崔秀彬的眼泪，“这样想就负担太重了，你已经做得很好了。比起完美无缺，我更喜欢这样的你，有时候笨笨的，但是这些缺点也十足可爱。就……偶尔也依靠我是可以的嘛。”  
小兔子眼圈红红的，崔然竣抱住崔秀彬，拍着他的背安慰他，“有什么事，我们一起面对就好了。不要胡思乱想。你可是我的雪人啊，我唯一的雪人。我们今天，明天，后天……很多个以后的日子，都会在一起的。知道了吗？相信我吧？”  
崔秀彬点头。他想，能成为崔然竣唯一的雪人，好像也挺好的。  
等到两个人都套上了厚厚的羽绒服，戴上口罩，忙内们也从房间出来，说是要和他们一起玩雪。崔秀彬从窗外看向外面，雪虽然停了，但天气还是阴阴的，地上一片白。也许这雪是前年的，一直都在下，说不定下了两年多，没人知道。年年雪都相似。  
崔然竣从背后抱住崔秀彬，“秀彬啊，和我一起去堆雪人吧。”  
“好。”崔秀彬答应了，牵着崔然竣的手，两个人下了楼，慢悠悠地走进雪地里。  
休宁凯和姜太显抱着一大团雪，噌噌地往楼上跑，崔然竣看见这两个人飞一般地逃走，猜想遭殃的可能是还在睡觉的崔杋圭或者是堆完雪人回来的他们。忙内们一如既往调皮，崔然竣一点也不奇怪。他打算和崔秀彬在雪地里多待一会儿。  
他转过头，发现崔秀彬抱着一团雪哆哆嗦嗦地揉捏，看形状是个圆鼓鼓的团子。  
“捏的是我吗？”崔然竣问他。  
“才不是呢。我捏的是我自己。”崔秀彬眼睛发亮，“像不像？”  
崔然竣端详他。巨型兔子抱着雪，他差点幻视，以为这是在两年前的冬天。是真的一点都没变啊，他爱的这个男孩子真的是雪人，咬一口是甜的，又像棉花糖一样柔软。他这样想，身体已经做出行动，抱住了崔秀彬。  
“哥，礼宾组的人要来了吧。”崔秀彬手里还拿着雪团，不好挣扎。  
“别动，让我抱一会儿。”  
崔然竣想，雪人就算化了，也会变成水，变成蒸汽，变成云，他的秀彬还在他身边。形影不离。那就足够了。  
他们丢失了太多，却又只能延迟、延误、延续。而夏天又偏偏一去不回，于是只能放眼在似乎没有尽头的寒冬。冬日虽绵长，但他们会牵着手，一起踏着路边的雪，好好地走下去，去往明朗的春日。

End.  
感谢阅读.


End file.
